


You Can Get Captor Overload With Just One

by Fox_Salz



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aftercare, Banter, Bioluminescence, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Collars, Double Penetration, Dual Bulges (Homestuck), Gillplay, Ice Play, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, POV Second Person, Praise Kink, Psionic Bondage, Psionic Sex, Psionics, Purring Trolls (Homestuck), Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, horn play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-23 22:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20347744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Salz/pseuds/Fox_Salz
Summary: Cronus has a nice, sensual and overstimulating night.





	You Can Get Captor Overload With Just One

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [HRKinkmeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HRKinkmeme) collection. 

> I feel like I've slowly been working on this forever lol, but it's finally here! I saw this prompt on the kinkmeme and I had to claim it. I used two Captors because, well, it's Captors. Only fitting.

Mituna comes over to where you’re kneeling, naked save for the strip of fine material binding your hands behind your back, with your collar. It’s leather dyed in your blood color and accented with gold. His sign is embroidered on the front in red and blue. It’s thin, sized so it won’t cover or bother your neck gills. When he puts it on you, you feel instantly secure, cared for. Loved.

“You don’t get to pail until I give you permission, Cronus,” he tells you, clasping it around your neck. His voice is low, crackling with residual psionics. It’s a sound you adore; it makes your stomach flip, and your bulge twitch in its sheath.

“Got it, chief.”

Mituna rewards you with a soft, slow kiss, lifting your chin with one finger. Your fins flutter half in contentment and half in anticipation for the night.

This is not the Mituna who you grew up with. This Mituna is older, wiser, _hotter_, Alternian. In texts he was referred to as the Psiioniic, then later as the Helmsman. You know him as your matesprit.

You never expected to be shacking up with an alternate universe’s Mituna, but you haven’t expected a lot of shit Paradox Space has thrown at you. At least this is a nice surprise for a change. This Mituna, _your_ Mituna is great. He cares about you, doesn’t treat you like trash, doesn’t mock your music. Sure he’s an asshole in his own right—he’s a fucking Captor, after all—but all of the other Mituna’s worst traits aren’t present with him.

Also the guy knows how to pail you senseless, and you’ll start believing in miracles if the other Mituna could even come close to his talent.

“Vwhen’s Sollux coming?” you wonder. He strokes your cheek with a thumb.

“Later. First we’re going to have some fun. Sound good, Cronus?”

You nod, leaning into his touch. His lips quirk upwards again as he lets out a chuckle. Then he’s kissing you again, hand moving to the back of your head and holding you in place. Fins wiggling, you chirr into his mouth and he pushes his tongue past your lips.

Suddenly a hand is kneading your thigh, and instinctually you spread them. You don’t expect him to actually touch your nook this early, and your bulge hasn’t come out yet—though it’s getting close, just right at the slit waiting for that one little thing to finally coax it out. To your surprise, however, his hand goes further and further up, going inward, and then there’s a finger hovering at your nook. You chirp encouragingly. What you get is a quick spark straight to your nook lips making you jolt, breath hitching, and bulge tip slipping out.

Mituna gives his nasally, crackling snicker and tells you, “You’re adorable. And hey, look who’s out to play. Let’s help him come all the way out, what do you say?”

You don’t answer. Mostly because there are psionics tugging at your bulge. They vibrate across it and taper off into your nook. He’s being relatively gentle, the psionics light but urging, lifting your bulge all the way out of its sheath. You’re trilling.

“There it is. Ehehehe, and you’re already dripping for me.”

Mituna kisses you again, licking at your bottom lip; his psionics still have a hold of your bulge. He’s sending a low but constant vibration through you, and it seriously does have you dripping pre-material. The guy really knows what he’s doing. He’s so fucking hot.

Sudden there’s a psionic laced finger tracing the air around one of your fins. The sensation makes your fin flick, which only seems to encourage Mituna. He doesn’t ease off, kissing you deeper as he rubs his crackling fingers along your fin. Slowly he amps up the power around fin and bulge both, not letting up.

Soon you give a warning warble, really close to pailing just from this. All at once Mituna stops. Psionics and kissing. A whine escapes you, instantly missing the attention.

“Shoosh. You’re fine, Cronus.” He caresses your cheek. “I’m proud that you stopped me before you pailed.”

Always a slut for praise, your fins wiggle.

“You’re fucking adorable. Congratulations, you deserve a reward. I’m going to let you cum once before Sollux gets here.”

“Fuck yeah!”

“But not yet. Keep on being good for me, Cronus.”

“Can do, chief. Mind if I make a request, though?”

“Sure.”

“You lose the clothes.”

Mituna laughs, grinning. He nods, standing up, and strips. He doesn’t do anything particularly sexy or graceful, just gets the jumpsuit off and discards it without looking where it lands. All the same you’re eyeing him hungrily.

He doesn’t particularly think he’s anything special to look at, but you beg to fucking differ. Scars trace his body like a consuming spiderweb, strongest where he was hooked up to the bigger and somehow even worse Meenah’s ship. Maybe it’s not traditional beauty, and not anything you’d ever thought you’d be attracted to, but it tells a story—a story where in the end he won, even if it did take a long time. You know he’s self-conscious about them, you’ve spent long days lying together and talking about it, but like you’ve told him before: you know a thing or two about scars and owning them.

Instead of coming back down to your side, you suddenly find yourself in the air. You let out a surprised squeak which makes him snicker as he levitates you over to the platform, settling you onto it gently. He’s dropped you onto it from a foot in the air before, but that’s a different mood from tonight. He’s being slow and tender, and you relish the treatment.

Your hands are still tied behind your back. You wish you could touch him but you know you’ll have to work for that. For now you admire your matesprit as he saunters over, eyes shamelessly raking up and down his body; he’s doing the same to you. Frankly you’d love if he just buried his bulges in you right now, but if the guy has taught you anything it’s patience. He wants to take his sweet time tonight before his descendant gets here, and you’re ready for that.

“Cronus, choose a number between—”

“Twvo.”

Mituna looks so thrilled and it excites you in several ways. One because he’s got something planned and you really dig his surprises, and also because you really like making the guy happy. With eager eyes you watch his psionics bring over a purple vibrator you are intimately familiar with. Fresh arousal gathers in your nook.

“Good choice,” Mituna says as the vibrator lands in his waiting hand.

He looms over you, eyes hungry. Your fins and bulge both wiggle in anticipation. Your legs spread automatically. He snickers, a hand massaging at your calf a moment before slowly working up to your thigh. You sigh. It feels _nice_.

A buzz fills the air, then his hand is replaced by the vibrator. A moan escapes you and you buck up, trying to get the toy closer to your nook. Mituna only snickers, psionics holding your legs down. Right, you’re going at his pace. Fuck.

He trails the vibrator across your body, skirting around your nook lips and shooing your bulge away when it comes near. When it won’t back down Mituna pins it down, sending small periodic shockwaves through it that leave you whimpering.

“Come on, chief, you’re such a fucking tease.”

“You’ll live,” Mituna replies pleasantly, bringing the vibrator up to your neck gills. He amps the power up for good measure and _holy fuck_.

Your eyes close, the sensation overtaking you. It’s so goddamn _intense_. He’s just keeping the vibrator there now, snickering mixing with the buzzing. It’s hot and infuriating and you keen.

“You look so good like this, Cronus. I could keep you like this for hours.”

You whine, cracking your eyes open to give him a pitiful look. Mituna simply swoops down and presses your lips together. During the kiss he thankfully moves the vibrator. Less thankfully he only moves it to the other side. It’s a small reprieve.

He bites your bottom lip none-too-gently and your breath hitches, empty nook clenching. You’re pretty sure you’re leaking pre-material onto the sheets. You know the bed’s going to be soaked in slurry by the end of the night.

He lets up on your lip after a moment, likewise trailing the vibe down your chest. It ends up rubbing between your lower gills and a grubscar. Another pleading sound escapes you. Pretty sure it just amuses Mituna.

He moves down to your neck gills, giving a long lick at the same moment he sends a particularly sharp buzz to your bulge. Automatically you try to buck but his psionics are still holding you in place. God what a bastard. A sexy fucking bastard.

“Wax or ice?” Mituna asks, breath ghosting over your gills and making you shiver. It takes a moment for the question to register. Mituna waits patiently—if you can call changing the vibration settings rapidly and without warning as he drags it to your other side patience. Sadism is probably a better word for it, frankly.

“Ice,” you finally groan as the vibrator flicks across a grubscar at the same time a shockwave racks your bulge.

“Mm, be right back, then.”

Part of you is relieved at a brief reprieve, but the rest of you whines at the thought of him stopping even for a moment.

Mituna paps you quickly before getting up. Even when he leaves the room, though, his psionics keep you pinned and the vibrator roaming across your body. Fuck, that’s impressive. It reminds you that he is quite possibly the strongest psionic ever. Your stomach flips in fresh arousal.

After a minute the hottest psionic this side of Paradox Space is back at your side. He’s got a bowl with him full of ice. His eyes trail over you appreciatively for a moment before he kneels beside the bed again.

“Welcome back,” you greet, already breathing more with your gills. He snickers.

Suddenly you’re being sat up by psionics, the material around your wrists flying off. He brings you forward briefly for a kiss—which seems a little lazy, but hey, you can’t say you wouldn’t do the same—before laying you back down with your arms above your head now. It’s about time, honestly, you had started losing feeling in them. His psionics are doing a great job at massaging out your muscles, however.

Without warning a piece of ice is tracing your side gills and you gasp, gills flaring and fins flickering. Now this feels good. Water dribbles down your skin, moisturizing it. Sighing, you let your eyes close as Mituna rubs another piece across your chest.

“Nowv this is the sort of treatment a guy could get used to.”

“Heh. You need to go into the water more, Cronus. You need more than lotion to keep your skin moist. And showers don’t count.”

“Then take me to a lake sometime. A nice privwate one. Fuck me in the vwa—_ah_!”

You were not expecting an ice cube pushed into your nook, but alright. Guess that’s just a thing you have to adjust to.

Your hot bastard of a matesprit is snickering again. You shoot him a look with a lot less ire than intended. It’s hard to stay mad when he’s looking at you like _that_, with a desire in his eyes unlike how anyone has ever looked at you before. Like he wants to metaphorically devour every part of you. You’d gladly let him.

You swallow, nook clenching around the ice cube. Then you whimper as he pushes a finger in after it, the intense juxtaposition of the hot and cold making your nook and thighs both tremble.

“That’s not a bad idea. Fuck off to a cabin in the woods for a weekend.”

“Don’t vword it like a horror movwie.”

His response is another finger in your nook while the vibe goes back to your left grubscar. You trill.

“I’ll ask Meulin to find a nice place like that. Preferably without serial killers, but I’m pretty sure I could handle Troll Jason Voorhees.”

“That would be hot to watch,” you pant, fins fluttering at the different sensations battling for your attention.

There’s another movie reference on the tip of your tongue but then Mituna snickers, finger curling and making you gasp. Fuck, you can feel the tingling of an approaching orgasm again. Before you can warn him his palmhusk suddenly dings and everything stops at once. You let out an undignified whine.

“Sollux says he’s on his way.”

“_Finally_. There’s a difference betwveen fashionably late and vwhatever the hell Sollux thinks he’s doing, you knowv.”

Mituna snorts, reaching over and smoothing back some of your hair that had fallen out of place. It doesn’t quite stay but you appreciate the tenderness. He leans down, lips brushing across your fins, and you shiver.

“Do you remember that you earned a reward, Cronus?”

You had nearly forgotten. Your fins flutter excitedly and he catches one between his jagged teeth, teasing lightly.

When Mituna lets go you’re being adjusted by psionics. Hips lifted and a pillow being slid under you, legs pushed even wider apart, bulge freed for a moment so it thrashes around eagerly. Two ice cubes appear, one tracing either grubscar. Another comes up and presses against one side of your neck gills. You give a sharp intake of breath before relaxing, the melting ice cooling you off as your gills eagerly take in the moisture.

Mituna returns attention to your nook, this time two fingers slipping in easily from the wetness. Doesn’t even give you a moment before those fingers are working you over. He’s sending shocks throughout your bulge, too, starting at the tip and shooting right to the base. He’s allowing you enough movement to squirm a little—it’s because it gets him off, which thrills you. You don’t have to worry about looking like a needy fool if he’s into it.

Which, fuck, you really are. He’s already bringing you close again, and now that you’re not fighting it pleasure builds up and up so quickly until he’s brought you back to that edge. Then as minor sparks surround his fingertips you pail in no time with his name on your lips, a high pitched gasp of a word. A familiar heat spreads across your body, a sort of sensation unlike anything else as you light up all over. It was embarrassing the first time your bioluminescence kicked in during sex with Mituna, but he’d claimed to adore it, and you were inclined to believe him based on the way he looked at you. A look you’re getting currently.

“Now that’s a sight I’ll never get tired of.”

He leans down, kissing you deep as he slowly pulls his fingers out of you. You try not to whine, knowing how soon enough you’ll be filled again to your absolute fullest, but you can’t help missing the contact. What can you say, the guy knows what he’s doing.

There’s a pool of slurry beneath you that’s sort of gross but you can’t mind too much when he starts running his hand along your thighs, up your sides. The ice has nearly all melted down, leaving trails of water across your skin that mingle with sweat. He doesn’t avoid any of it as his hands explore.

For a bit it’s just like this, simple and sensual. You start purring, not even bothering to try and get your bioluminescence under control, lavender spots pulsing proudly.

The moment is broken when there’s a holler from the other room.

“Don’t you know it’s rude not to greet a guest?”

“The second vworst Captor has arrived.”

Mituna snickers as he sits up and calls out, “We're in here!”

“How descriptive,” Sollux mocks, coming into the room with no problem.

“Why did I invite you again?”

“My best guess is masochism. Hey, CA. Cute freckles.”

“Fuck you. Unless you mean that, vwhich in that case, thank you.”

Sollux snickers, and you can really see the gene resemblance. Of course your Captor is still way hotter.

“So I see I’m obviously overdressed.”

“The only time you’vwe evwer gotten to say that.”

Mituna snorts, flicking your fin. Then he gives an unnecessary flick of the wrist in Sollux’s direction, psionics tugging his shirt off.

“Okay you brats, I’m not listening to some long back and forth when we could be pailing. Either multitask or shut up.”

“Hey, just because you two are already worked up doesn’t mean I don’t need a little foreplay.”

Sollux is already undoing his pants and pushing them off—no underwear, you notice—so he’s pretty much just bitching to bitch. He doesn’t bother giving a show, just steps out of his pants and comes over; his bulges are still sheathed, but his bone bulge is obviously swollen in arousal. He’s not wearing glasses so you can plainly see his glowing eyes. Even without pupils you know they’re trained on you as he gets up on the bed and crawls up you. Hands on either side of your head, he leans down to kiss your lips. It’s sloppier than Mituna’s kisses, and sort of careful like he’s unsure. Possibly afraid of hurting you with his mouthful of jagged fangs.

You kiss back encouragingly. Then you feel the pressure of psionics lift from your arms and you get the hint. Sollux’s hair is soft but prickly in the back where it’s buzzed close. You enjoy the sensation as you run your fingers along it. It gets him to loosen up a little, too, mouth opening enough for his tongue to brush against your lip.

“This is leagues better,” Mituna sighs, and immediately Sollux gives a sharp intake of breath; you assume Mituna must have done something, but you don’t open your eyes. Then you hear the vibrator and can guess how Mituna is teasing him.

Eventually Sollux moves down to your neck, way more confident in lapping at your gills and making them flare. Probably easier to mimic from all the pailvids he watches. Whichever ones he’s been learning from are good teachers. You chitter as his tongue teases them, tangling your fingers into his hair. Man, forked tongues are where it’s at.

“As nice as this is to watch,” Mituna says after a few moments, “it’s not how I want you.”

Psionics encircle your whole body, prompting you to crack your eyes open and glance over at your matesprit. He’s smirking as he lifts both you and Sollux, who’s scowling, into sitting positions. You catch the sparks cackling around his eyes but he doesn’t struggle.

“Asshole.”

“Yup,” Mituna agrees almost singsong like. “Cronus, wanna put your mouth to good use?”

“Definitely, chief.”

Psionics guide your face towards Sollux’s thighs as he readily parts them for you of his own accord. When you’re settled down between them he spreads out his legs on either side of your head. Wasting no time, you run your tongue across his nook lips bottom to top. Sollux shivers, grabbing onto your horns.

Likewise you make to hold onto his thighs, but then your arms are being moved behind your back, wrists lying on top of each other. Well, looks like it’s mouth only for you. Which is not an issue at all. Your tongue has no problem pushing into his nook and going at it like licking frosting off a cupcake.

It takes no time at all for Sollux’s bulges to spill out. Searching for attention, they slither around the horns he’s still holding. You kind of hate to admit how much you really enjoy the feeling, minus the pre-slurry that’s now slicking your hair. At least you know your matesprit will help wash it all out later.

Speaking of Mituna, the bed settles behind you with a familiar weight. Softly he touches the arch of your spine, rubs his fingers along it until he veers for the gills at your rib cage. You hum at the contact, picking up in volume as his psionics-laced thumb carefully rubs the slits, which in turn makes Sollux moan. Mituna chuckles as his other hand idly plays with your fingers like they’re absolutely fascinating, following the lines in your palm with a careful claw, outlining and squeezing your fingers, drawing a heart on your wrist and making both your biscuit and fins flutter.

“You’re such a sap,” Sollux says with a slight pant.

“And you’re emotionally stunted.”

You glance up in time to see his easy shrug, corner of his lip curved upwards. His hands finally leave your horns, leaning back on one palm to give you more nook access, while the other threads through your hair. He scratches between your horns and you give an encouraging chirp.

Returning all your focus back to nook eating, you press your undulating tongue further into him. It earns you a satisfying groan, grip on your hair tightening. You’re so intent on it that you nearly miss when Mituna stops touching your hands. There’s only a moment of loss before you gasp from the cold of another ice cube trailing along your bare skin.

“Didn’t want you getting overheated, pretty thing.”

You trill appreciatively.

After a moment Sollux lets go of your hair. Then there’s a finger playing with your collar, followed by a breathy little chuckle.

“Cute. You picked it out, I presume?”

“We worked on designs together,” Mituna answers, dragging the ice in a swirl motion on the small of your back. “Then he chose his three favorites, and I surprised him.”

“It looks good on him.”

“I know.”

You keen at the compliment, letting your bioluminescence pick up again.

Sollux leaves your collar alone in favor of caressing a fin, fingertips brushing along their tines. You trill, flashing your spots delightedly.

Beneath you, your bulge is staining the sheets as it wiggles pitifully for attention. It’s between your legs, trapped between them and the mattress in such a way that it keep brushing against your nook. It’s like torture. You’re desperate to be stuffed full.

The ice Mituna’s using has all but melted. You feel his hand leave you again, presumably to retrieve another piece. There’s hardly a moment to anticipate it, however, as suddenly psionics lift your hips into his lap and spread your legs out to either side. Instantly your bulge tosses itself around in excitement. Chuckling, Mituna teases it with a few sparks at its base. You whine into Sollux’s nook.

Mituna shooshes you at the same time he parts your cheeks and presses another ice cube against your wastechute. Your fins flare out as it pushes in just a fraction.

Sollux’s hand slowly traces its way down to your face, knuckles brushing across your cheek. You peer up at him through your lashes, taking in his gold flush. His eyes lock with yours and he swallows. It feels good to know you’re doing a good job, that you’re affecting him. Unsure if Mituna wants you to make the guy pail, you decide to keep going until he pulls you off.

Unexpectedly Mituna is stretching you open with fingers you hadn’t realized he’d slicked up. A trill picks up in the center of your throat and you force yourself to keep eating nook. Your partners both help you out in their own way, Sollux’s hand going back to your head and pushing it down while Mituna’s psionics guide your hands to his thighs where you clamp on. This is exactly what you need to really double down and eat him out properly.

Soon Sollux is panting audibly, fingers tangled in your hair again. You can feel his bulges pulsating around your horns. It spurs you on. You don’t let up, tongue flicking quickly against a spot that seems particularly sensitive as his hips buck up. Encouragingly you trill at him. Sollux gets the message, holding tight and fucking your face as you keep moving your tongue. There are sparks flying from his fingertips; you’re unsure whether they’re intentional or not. When he cums it’s with a sharp intake of breath that you nearly miss, his thighs tightening around you and muffling sound.

Since no one’s told you to stop, you don’t. You catch his desperate keen just before psionics lift your head back. Sollux sags back on a shaky arm, bulges falling from your horns to coil around his thighs. Slurry drips from his nook and your chin alike.

“Good job, Cronus,” Mituna praises, leaning forward so he can reach around and wipe at the slurry. That mostly just smears it, however, and he cleans his hand on the sheets.

“I’m glad you finally found what you’re good at,” Sollux snarks. He’s obviously still recovering, though, taking the edge off his comment. Still, what a douche.

Reveling in the freedom your hands have, you flip him off double time. You feel he appreciates that.

Sollux snickers breathlessly and flicks your fin with psionics.

“Vway to be rude to the guy vwho just made you cum.”

“He only has one mode,” Mituna remarks before Sollux can reply.

He’s pulling his fingers out of your wastechute and an embarrassing high pitched whine escapes you. You catch the way Sollux smirks, eyes firmly on you, as Mituna lifts you up and positions you on his lap. He nuzzles his face against your neck, a horn brushing against your skin and making you sigh. He kisses your shoulder.

“Do you want a bulge in you, Cronus?”

“Fuck yes.”

Your fins wiggle, spots glow brighter. Two Captors laugh not unkindly.

“Ready for me?” he asks, reaching down to squeeze your hip.

You answer with a needy trill.

Mituna takes his time kissing along your bare skin as psionics lift your hips enough for one of his bulges to slither between your cheeks. As it presses into your wastechute he paps you, other hand massaging a hornbed. It’s hard to keep your eyes open but you try as Mituna lowers you down on his bulge.

Sollux is watching in rapt attention. His bulges have already jumped back to life, knotting around each other. You flash him an inviting grin. It does the trick to get him crawling over to you, claiming your lips in a hungry, much more confident kiss than before. Your trill strengthens, fins all aflutter, especially when he reaches for the gills at your ribcage and sends out a steady stream of psionics along them.

Finally Mituna bottoms out, stroking your face and saying, “You’re doing so good, Cronus. I’m so proud of you.”

You feel warm all over. In part because these two run hot as fucking furnaces, but also from the attention and praise. It feels so good being told how well you’re doing, knowing you’re pleasing your matesprit and your matesprit’s gremlin of a descendent.

Really, though, you’re starting to overheat.

“I’m hot,” you state when Sollux breaks the kiss off.

“I’ll give you that,” he concedes, and you’re both flattered and annoyed.

That annoyance dies however as his psionics find a few cubes and rub them along your sides. You know it’s him by the slight crinkle of his brow and sparks around his eyes. Own eyes closing, you give a grateful chirp.

It’s much better when you’re cooled off. Mituna’s one bulge is wiggling in your ass, much slower than if it were in your nook, and you can feel the other pressed between you two. Mituna’s good at knowing what pace to take. Besides, Sollux still needs to get his in your nook. Which you’re more than ready for.

“You good to go again, chief, or are you a one hit vwonder? No judgement here—I knowv sometimes I’m just too good.”

“You’re just lucky you’re not putting me to sleep. I could recode the internet one handed while you eat me out.”

“Cocky asshole.”

“Bulgeslut.”

Suddenly psionics pinch you both.

“Listening to you two bicker is insufferable,” Mituna snorts in a way that you know means the complete opposite.

“Not my fault you didn’t gag him,” Sollux points out.

“I’m tempted to gag you both, if only I thought that’d actually do some good.”

“Good luck,” Sollux replies at the same time you say, “It vwouldn’t.”

You turn and see that, yup, Mituna is rolling his eyes. With a grin you peck his cheek.

“You’re both little shits. Whenever you’re ready, for the record, so’s Cronus.”

“Yeah, I’m good.”

Sollux scoots closer, hands on your hips as he lines himself up. Your nook clenches in anticipation. Like some troll vaudeville act his still tangled bulges keep getting in each other’s way. It would be funny if you weren’t so goddamn horny.

“Need help?” you offer. Sollux just shoots you a glare.

Psionics engulf his bulges, tugging them apart. Easier said than done, though, and after you complain which makes Sollux snark back, Mituna finally uses his own psionics to separate the bulges.

“Think you can manage from here?”

“I didn’t need help,” Sollux grumbles. He’s cute when he pouts.

You don’t say that, though, because sweet fuck are you ready to be filled already. Feels like you’ve been waiting for perigees, and the bulge in your ass doesn’t make you any less needy. It’s so far inside of you, slowly undulating, and it feels like a delicious torture you crave more of.

_Finally_ Sollux’s bulges reach your nook lips. You moan as one takes the plunge, second following quickly after. Sollux doesn’t ease in like Mituna did, making up for lost time. A chitter starts up low in your throat as your head falls back against the crook of your matesprit’s neck. His arms have wrapped around your midsection, pulling you against him as he presses his lips to your temple.

There’s more ice running along your gills—Mituna this time—and it feels _so good_ juxtaposed with the heat you’re both sandwiched between and being filled with. A heat that only intensifies as Sollux’s pelvis goes flush against yours. His bulges thrash inside of you erratically, and your own wiggles against your stomachs where it’s trapped.

There are psionics taking your arms and draping them over Sollux’s shoulders; they aren’t being held in place, but you don’t move them. You just keep your eyes closed and take it all in.

You are fucking _full_.

You wish you could take Mituna’s second bulge, but there’s no way. As it is this is so much, barely manageable, and you’re surprised you haven’t pailed yet. You don’t expect yourself to last long.

“How’re you doing, Cronus?” Mituna asks, voice husky against your fin.

Your answer is a wordless chitter.

He chuckles, kissing a horn then your temple again. Then his psionics gently urge your head forward until you’re close enough for Sollux to kiss. Which he does. It’s messy at first but you don’t mind, opening your mouth and letting that forked tongue flick its way in.

There aren’t words readily coming to mind to describe how it all feels. There are so many sensations at once, each vying for dominance and each pushing you close to the edge—which edge you aren’t sure. Overstimulation, orgasm, zoning out, any is a possibility. Mituna’s gotten you to subspace before, so you imagine two Captors working together can achieve it no problem. Especially with the way their bulges are pushing against every spot inside of you like there’s hardly any room for all three of them but they’re determined anyway.

When Sollux breaks the kiss, leaning back with a quick intake of breath, you lay your forehead against his neck. Behind you Mituna shifts, his mouth going to your neck gills and lapping up stray droplets of ice water and sweat. You shiver.

“You’re doing so good, Cronus.”

You chirp, nuzzling against Sollux’s bare skin. There’s a sheen of sweat on him, too, that sticks you together. You can’t find it in yourself to care.

Looking for some sort of anchor, you run your palms along the fuzz on the back of Sollux’s head. He lets out a happy little sound, reaching for your fins again and tickling with psionics. Mituna seems to think that’s a fantastic idea, deciding to do the same thing—to your bulge.

That’s the last straw. You pail hard with a primal sound, stars exploding behind your eyes and vision blurring like a tropey euphemism. You go limp in your partners’ grasps, letting them hold you up. They’re still buried deep in you, and have started rocking together. So many different, desperate and overstimulated sounds escape you as you do indeed half zone out. You’re aware of the fresh fire-like heat when they pail, of arms and lips gentle and steady around you, of vaguely understanding the praise they say. You have enough sense to bury your face in Mituna’s chest, breathing him in.

It takes a minute to understand when Mituna says something about your collar, but clarity hits when fingers tug at the clasp. You nod once, shifting so he has better access to slip it off you.

You’re also aware enough to notice just how much slurry there is before you’re being lifted, mostly by psionics though you’re snug in your matesprit’s arms, and carried to the ablutionblock. You let your eyes fall shut, not opening them again until your body is suddenly in water.

With a questioning trill you blink into alertness. Mituna smiles back down at you, smoothing back your hair. He had gotten into the water first, positioning you in his lap. There’s a splash that soaks you and you whip towards Sollux’s obnoxious grin.

“Aren’t gremlins not supposed to go into vwater? I don’t vwant to chance more of you existing.”

“We should be amazed you’re even getting into water, you useless seadweller.”

You duck your head and take in a mouthful of water, then spit it at him in a steady stream. His arm raises but before he can bring it down on the water Mituna catches it with psionics.

“Still very much considering gagging you.”

“I’d love to see you try.”

“I’d vwatch it,” you comment, grinning and leaning back leisurely.

Mituna cups his hands in the water that he holds over your head and upends.

“You’re both menaces.”

You and Sollux both snicker.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoever you are, anon, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
